Golden Kage of Kirigakure
by MisforutunateBandit
Summary: "I am Lord Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage! Never forget this name as long as you live!" This story is about the Fourth Mizukage depicting his childhood to his rise to Mizukage then to his downfall to the masked man. However seeing how this is my story he will not die there and will live on.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Authors Note: I'm new here and this will be my first story about one of my favorite characters in Naruto who I wish was expanded on a bit more, so I have decided to write my own story about Yagura's life from his child hood all the way to the war. In this story Yagura will not die and will help the Shinobi Alliance in the war. Yagura will be around Kakashi's age by the time the story reaches the war arc in Shippuden. I will also try to make the story as canon as possible but the Mist Village has a lot blank history between the Third and Fifth Mizukage's, but I will do my best to try and piece together a story line that makes some sense.**

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

"OH MY GOD, IT HURRRRRRRRRRRTS! UAAAAAAAAU!" screeched a soon to be mother who was in labor. She screeched at the top of her lungs at deafening sound decibel's.

"Doctor, Lady Mitkado's heart rate is..." he trailed off not wanting to finish his statement.

"Push Lady Mitkado, I can see the head just a little more!" The Head doctor instructed disregarding the nurse.

"KHRAAAAAAAA!" Mitkado cried pushing with all her might willing the baby to come out.

"WAAAAH! UAAAAAAH!" cried a just born baby whose loud cries could be heard from down the hall.

"Yes your baby is here Lady Mitkado and he is a boy congratulation's." the doctor said picking up the baby.

"I-I have a son." Mitkado wheezed out of breath and strength. "I-Is he alright?" she asked.

The doctor paused for a moment but them responded, "Lady Mitkado your son was born premature and is very unhealthy and has a high potential for dying without the proper treatment. That is why I ask that your son remain here until he is cleared and healthy." the doctor said now inspecting the now sleeping baby.

"Will he be okay?" she asked with tears flowing from her eyes.

"I do not know for sure." the doctor said honestly. "But how are you feeling?" he asked with a heavy heart already knowing that Lady Mitkado wouldn't survive to see the next day.

"I feel extremely exhausted but you don't have to say it, I already know that I am going to die." Mitkado said with a sad smile.

The doctor could only nod sadly. He then turned to the nurse, "Quickly get me some warm water now for the baby!" ordered the Head doctor.

The nurse quickly opened the door to go fetch some water but as soon as the nurse had opened the door a man with white and blue robes stepped into the room. "Sir you can't be in her-," The nurse trailed off. "Mi-Mizukage sama, you mustn't be in here yet, we must first start treating him immediately. Your son was born premature and could di-," the nurse was cut off.

"Never-mind that I am here to see my wife and my son and from what I have learned my son is compatible with the Three-Tails and I will seal it within him immediately so he can become our first jinchūriki once Mitkado has seen our son and needs rest." The Mizukage stated calmly as he reached for his just born son.

The nurse looked on worried and said, "But Mizukage sama we must- GUAH!" The Mizukage had quickly crossed the room and had grabbed the nurse by his neck. "Wh-What are you doing?!" the nurse choked out.

"HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ME YOU INSOLENT WORM?!" The Mizukage snarled at the nurse releasing his killing intent which shook the hospital room causing it to start crumbling. "YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR DISOBEDIENCE BY DIEING A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!" The Mizukage slowly started to sqeeze the poor nurses neck bruising it and causing his fingers to start to draw blood, but a weak voice broke the violent tension that was in the room.

"Pl-please sto-stop." Mitkado the mother of the just born baby and wife of the Mizukage wheezed out. "I don't want to see death before I die, I just want to see my baby." she said crying.

The Third Mizukage slowly released the nurses neck and then ordered, "Let her see our son." the Mizukage snarled.

"Y-Yes, right away sir." The nurse quickly got to his feet and went to get the forgotten water, a rag to clean off the blood from the baby and a blanket to wrap the baby in. Once the baby was clean and wrapped up into the warm blanket the nurse handed the baby over to the doctor who the doctor then brought the baby to the bedside of his new mother. "Here you are Lady Mitkado." He said handing Mitkado her baby wrapped in blankets. "He is a small premature boy and must be treated with great care if he is to grow up healthy. That is why you shouldn't rush to seal the Three-Tails within this child just yet. He first needs to become healthier otherwise he will die." The doctor whispered softly but seriously as not to wake up the baby and ruin the mother son moment.

Mitkado nodded grimly but then smiled, "Oh my beautiful baby," she whispered cuddling her baby. "I wish you a happy and healthy life where you can grow up strong protecting your village. And listen to your father, he may seem stubborn and mean but he still has the village's best interests at heart even though his decisions may seem questionable at the time. He will do whatever it takes to protect this village and I hope you will do the same in the future and possibly follow in his footsteps and become the Mizukage when you're older. I know you are destined for greatness and for that I will name you Yagura. Like your name stands for meaning tower you're greatness will be higher than any tower ever made. You will become great and revolutionize this village into one of the strongest villages I know you will. My only regret would be that I won't be there to see you in all your glory." Mitkado whispered. " Oh and Shigeru as a dying request please don't put that monster in him just yet please. Wait until he's older and more healthier please." Mitkado pleaded with her husband.

Shigeru was torn about what to decide, make his son a jinchūriki now and risk him dying a meaningless death or what before making him a weapon for the village and honor his wife's dying wish. After a couple of silent tense minutes the Mizukage had reached a decision. "I will postpone the sealing ritual until he turns 12 years of age." Shigeru then turned to the doctor and asked, "That should be enough time for him to become a healthy boy capable of surviving the sealing ritual." to which the doctor nodded his head.

"Th-That is good." Mitkado stammered and the hospital machines started to sound. "Promi-Promise me you will take good care of our son?" Mitkado whispered.

Shigeru rushed to Mitkado's bedside and held her hand. "I promise that despite my ways I will treat Yagura with great care to the best of my abilities. You would have made a great mother Mitkado." he whispered as leaned over the bed and gave Mitkado a light kiss on the lips and enveloping her and Yagura in a hug.

Mitkado gave a light smile and with the last of her strength she whispered back, "And you will make a great father." she kissed him passionately for a few more moments before she eventually went limp in Shigeru's arms with Yagura still being held securely in her arms as if still protecting him even in death.

"Mizukage sama the baby has to stay here over the course of this week so we can treat him otherwise he will die." doctor quietly stated.

"Yes, take him and treat him until you get him healthy and fit to come home with me. In the mean time I want you to get me the things I will need. The rest of you will prepare my Mitkado's body for the funeral tomorrow." Shigeru said solemnly as he looked at baby Yagura still being held in Mitkado's arms which made him smile give a rare smile. _'You truly would have been a great mother.'_ Shigeru thought with tears in his eyes.

Shigeru then looked at the baby that was wrapped up in the bundle of blankets and picked him up for closer inspection. From what he caught glimpses of for when the baby was awake, he looked more like his mother with his pink pupiless eyes and light grey hair. _'He does however have my light skin complexion complexion though.'_ Shigeru thought. "Mizukage sama your supplies will be ready tomorrow after the funeral." a nurse said having brought the baby supplies.

"Good so I will leave him here with you then." Shigeru said and handed the nurse Yagura. He then walked out the hospital room and headed home for his mansion to take care of some loose ends.

When Shigeru got home to his mansion he let a loud sigh a went to the room that would be Yagura's from now on. "Just as your mother said you will become a powerful asset to not only me but the entire village." he said out loud before closing the door to Yagura's room and went to his spacious living room.

He then spiked his chakra which was a summons for his ANBU to come meet him. After a brief couple of seconds two Kirigakure ANBU appeared and bowed. "You summoned for us Mizukage sama?" The tallest ANBU member asked.

"Yes I want you," the Mizukage pointed at the shortest Anbu. "to watch over Lord Yagura until he is ready to go to the Academy. Ultimately I will train him myself but I am a busy man at the moment and won't be able to take care of him as much as I should especially with tensions this high between nations." Shigeru explained.

"You mean their is a possibility of war?!" both ANBU asked at the same time which the Mizukage nodded grimly.

"Yes, that is why I am going to train him. Yagura will become the jinchūriki of the Three-Tails on his 12th birthday and by that time he would have become a powerful weapon of the village under my tutelage. But for now I want you to teach him. From what I've read on your profile, you are capable of teaching him about manners as well as his education." The Mizukage ordered.

"Yes!" The short ANBU said taking off his mask revealing a teenager with blue hair and blue eyes.

"For now on you're name will be Ao and you will start at the least next week once Yagura is cleared to come home." Shigeru stated.

Ao nodded and disappeared along with the other ANBU member into the shadows of the mansion. _'This is where I have to start playing the waiting game.'_ Shigeru thought letting out a loud sigh before heading back to his office.

The next day was a relatively simple yet sad day for every citizen in the Hidden Mist Village as they gathered in front of the Mizukage's mansion. Today was the funeral of the great Mitkado, wife of the Third Mizukage Shigeru and now mother of Yagura.

The Third Mizukage stood on a podium addressing his wife's death and the birth of his new Yagura and eventual jinchūriki. "Citizens of Kirigakure, it is with a heavy heart that I announce the death of my wife Mitkado. She will be heavily missed as a kunoichi as well as a kind hearted women. Even though Mikado is no longer with us she has left us with a special gift in the form of a Yagura. Yagura will grow up and become a powerful asset to Kirigakure by making the ultimate sacrifice for us. My son Yagura will become a..." Shigeru paused and took in some air. "a jinchūriki of the Three-Tails. Once he is older and under my direct tutelage he will bring this village to rival even that of the Hidden Leaf Village." Shigeru announced proudly and once he was finished although people mourned the death of Mitkado the Village still had a very bright future ahead.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well this story is just a test run of a story of what I had on my mind with what would it be like if every or at least one other jinchūriki were to have lived and Yagura happened to be my favorite so I hope you enjoyed. Anyways this is my first story so if you can read and review because they will always be appreciated but please don't be mean.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrangement

**Chapter 1: The Arrangement**

**Five Years Old**

"Yagura-sama please, you must get ready as soon as possible. This will be your first day going to the academy and you mustn't be late." Ao stated loudly but calmly as he waited in the Mizukage's living room for the young Lord to come and greet him. Heavy footsteps were heard as Ao sat in the chair and in came the young Lord in question wearing his favorite brown boots instead of his Shinobi sandals. Ao sighed because it was useless to try to convince the young Lord otherwise but then asked, "Do you have all of your supplies ready?" Ao asked as he stood up from the chair and headed for the door.

"Yes Ao-senpai, I have all my supplies ready and as you said we should hurry we wouldn't want to be late on the first day of the academy." Yagura said with a small grin before turning to the opened door and stepping out the mansion.

Ao groaned, "What did I tell you about calling me -senpai, it makes me feel old and I'm only 19 years of age..." he trailed off as he realized Yagura was no longer there. "Hey wait you mustn't leave without me!" Ao shouted to the retreating form of Yagura. Ao quickly closed and locked the door before he ran off to catch up to Yagura.

"Oh it's Yagura-sama, how are you doing?!" shop owners would yell out and wave towards him as they saw him passing over head across rooftops.

Yagura who was bounding from rooftop to rooftop would simply nod to the people who had acknowledged him since he did not want to stop. _'The citizens of Kirigakure are kind and peaceful.'_ Yagura thought as he bounded over rooftops heading in no particular direction having just wanted to be outside. He had heard terrible stories from Ao over the past 2 years during his many lessons mentioned about how people were treating those with kekkei genkai's harshly. From the way the people acted Yagura wondered if Ao was telling the truth about that.

As Yagura continuously jumped from roof to roof he saw what would be Kirigakure's Academy and headed in its general location to get a closer look. Upon coming closer to the school Yagura saw a group of kids seemingly bullying someone in the middle of their circle. Yagura quickly bounded to the roof of the building above them and saw that the kids were teasing a girl who had bright auburn hair in a high ponytail.

Yagura was about to turn and leave because it wasn't really serious until he saw one of the kids throw the girl onto the ground. Ao had taught him many things in his young life whether it was history, politics, jutsu's, but the most important thing he stressed over was manners. Ao had drilled proper manners into him the moment he was able to learn and one of the things he was taught was to never hit a defenseless female.

Yagura already made up his mind and quickly jumped down in between the kids and the girl they were bullying. The kids stopped thinking that the new person was some jōnin here to punish them but instead they saw a shorter than average kid who was wearing a grey short-sleeved mesh shirt and pants. "It is very improper for a male to treat a female or anybody for that matter in this way. You all will leave her alone or else you will have to deal with me." Yagura stated in a deathly calm voice.

The apparent leader of the group of kids snorted at this newcomers declaration, "What can you do to any of us. There are 6 of us and only 2 of you, pipsqueak. Your probably not even in the academy yet while we're genin." the leader laughed which caused the group to laugh as well.

Yagura who already was self-conscious about his height was livid. People making fun of his height was really the only thing that could get him to act out of aggression. Ao had always made fun of him to get him to get over possible his one weakness in losing his cool. Although normally he would have let that insult slide however having seen these insignificant boys picking on a defenseless female was unacceptable. Yagura although Ao had only taught him basic jutsu's and concept's of the utilization of chakra was still confident that he could win in a fight against all 6 of them should it come to it. Ao had also mentioned to Yagura that he had an impressive amount of chakra for someone at that young an age which was also helpful. "You will do well to leave immediately if you know what's good for you, for my name is Yagura!" he exclaimed as he released his chakra which sent invisible waves that scared their leader stiff. The others however having have learned who he was quickly turned and left.

The leader of the group of bullies was the only one remaining although he looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Yo-You, you're the Mizukage's son." he stuttered backing away from Yagura and tripped over a sinkhole. "Pl-Please don't tell your father. I'm so sorry." he apologized. Yagura nodded his head and the bully then apologized to both before he took off as well.

Yagura slowly turned around at the sound of crying and looked at the girl who was now curled up into a ball rocking back and forth on the ground shaking. Yagura paused and took a long look at the quivering girl on the ground and noticed she was wearing rags with rips all over it. She also wasn't wearing any sandals either,_ 'She must be homeless.'_ Yagura thought as he walked over to the shaking girl. Once Yagura was close enough he crouched down closer and asked, "Are you alright?" he asked nicely. "I don't think those boys will bother you ever again." Yagura added as an after thought.

The girl looked up at her savior, "I-I'm alright now. I've go-gotten used to this kind of treatment. People treated m-my par-parents the sa-same ." she said with a downcast look.

Realization dawned on Yagura at her statement, "You have a kekkei genkai." Yagura stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

The girl looked sad but still asked, "Do you hate me as well?" she asked hoping that he wasn't like the rest who shunned her.

Yagura looked confused at her question, "Why would I hate you for having a kekkei genkai. I actually think that having one would be extremely cool. I wish I had one." Yagura said with a small smile at the girl. "My name is Yagura if you didn't hear before, so what's your name?" Yagura asked the girl.

The girl having not been rejected and shunned was instantly happy, "My name is Mei Terumi. I'm from the Terumi clan." Mei said with a wide smile. She then had a thoughtful expression and asked, "Are you really the son of the Mizukage?"

Yagura smiled down at the now named girl, "Yeah I'm the Mizukage's son!" Yagura's expression then turned serious, "Anyways from the looks of things and the way you talked about your parents I can only assume that they have passed, so if it's no trouble where are you living?" Yagura asked.

Mei looked down again and nodded, "I live on the streets by myself, I actually live in this alleyway behind the academy since it's convenient. My parents enrolled me in the academy before they died." Mei said with a sad smile.

Yagura looked thoughtful for a moment and was going to respond when he was cut off by an annoyed Ao, "Where have you been. If anything happened to you Mizukage-sama would've killed me. But thank goodness your safe." Ao then noticed the girl who was with him as well. "What is going on here?" Ao asked confused on why their was a ragged looking girl in an alleyway.

Yagura was the first to respond, "I rescued her from a group of children who were bullying her. Anyways before you came I was going to offer Ms. Terumi a place to live." Yagura stated calmly observing Mei's reaction which she looked ecstatic but didn't want to show it lest the opportunity be taken away.

Ao who realized that the reason Yagura had released his chakra was to scare off the bullies that were harassing this young lady._ 'But now to the matter at hand.'_ Ao thought as he turned to the girl. "Yagura, I don't think that the Mizukage will agree to this. I mean no disrespect to your father but he does not do things out of the kindness of his heart." Ao stated seriously.

Yagura nodded his head in agreement, "You're right, he won't agree with this arrangement seeing how this wouldn't benefit him in any way. But if this arrangement was to somehow benefit my father, he would undoubtedly agree with this plan." Yagura said in a diplomatic tone.

"Yes but what would the Mizukage get out of this?" Ao asked Yagura who seemingly had something in mind.

Yagura them turned to Mei, "Do you really want to live in the mansion with me, Ao, and the Mizukage?" Yagura asked Mei who was now standing up with the help from Ao.

Mei nodded eagerly, "I want to have a place where I can stay." Mei declared on the verge of tears at the prospect of getting a roof put over her head and possible a friend.

"Well then you are going to have to follow strict rules in the household and have excellent manners. But most importantly and I don't want to say this you will have to become a tool for the village a weapon. You said you had a kekkei genkai and that you were enrolled in the academy. The only way I think my father will allow this is if you become useful to him as well as the village. you will become a mere weapon to the village much like myself. Do you agree to those terms?" Yagura asked calmly.

Mei nodded absent-mindedly, her thoughts were elsewhere. 'Why would he refer to himself as a weapon?' Mei thought to herself.

"Alright, but you do know that the training will be done by my father himself so it will be tough. How old are you anyways?" Yagura asked.

"I will endure any and all types of training if it means having a home and I'm 5 years old." Mei said.

Yagura nodded, "I'm also 5 years old. Anyways if all goes well and it should you will have 1 year to get ready. In that time Ao and I will teach many things and get you ready before my father starts to train us himself. We should head to the academy." Yagura paused and looked at what Mei was wearing. "But first we must run this by my father first." Yagura said.

"Not so fast Yagura-sama. We cannot show our guest to the Mizukage in those clothes, Mei has to look presentable first." Ao intervened. Yagura only nodded, "Alright then, we will go get some clothes for the young lady and then go to the Mizukage's office for your proposal. Then after that I will drop you both off at the academy." both of the kids nodded as they followed Ao out of the alleyway as he led them to the shopping district.

**XXX**

As they reached the shopping district, they found it to be very quiet seeing how it was still kind of early and the mornings in Kirigakure were usually very cold so the citizens would usually stay in doors as to avoid the early morning cold air.

Ao had led their group to the front of a clothing store called, 'LIZ LISA' a females clothing store. "Alright Ms. Terumi, you will be able to take out any outfit and I would suggest the standard blue ninja sandals since you are planning on becoming a kunoichi. Although we don't know whether you will actually be staying with us I don't want a young lady like you out on the streets in rags. Now go and choose what you want to get and I will be here to pay for the stuff." Ao said taking a seat on a bench they had in a waiting area.

"Thank you Ao-san." Mei said and bowed. She then turned and faced Yagura, "Do you mind coming with me to help pick out some clothes?" Mei asked hopefully.

"I don't see why not Yagura-sama, it is the gentlemen thing to do." Ao said definitively leaving no room for arguments. Yagura although having been raised to be a gentleman to women, Yagura still had his reservations about doing girl stuff but in the end still nodded and followed Mei in the shoe department.

Mei led Yagura to shoe department in relative silence until Mei asked, "How much can I spend?"

Yagura thought for a while before answering, "You can spend as much as you want since I'm technically paying for it." Yagura stated simply.

"Your paying for this, I am so sorry for spending your money." Mei apologized.

"It's alright, I wasn't doing much with it anyways. We need to hurry up so we can talk with my father." Mei nodded and they spent the next 30 minutes picking out clothes.

Once they were finished Mei now wore a dark navy blue no sleeve dress that stopped below her knees and slit on both the left and right sides showing underneath that she wore black shorts and had the standard blue ninja sandals on her feet. "Yes you clean up very well." Ao nodded his approval on Mei's clothes as he paid for the clothes. After he paid for the clothes he turned to Mei and Yagura, "Were now going to the Mizukage's office where I will not intervene. This is your choice and not mine so prepare your statements." Ao turned and led them out of the store into the direction of the Mizukage's office.

**XXX**

Their the trio stood in front of the Mizukage's office door. "I will be in the front of the building when you are ready to leave. I hope everything goes smoothly. I'll leave the rest up to you Yagura-sama." Ao said bowing before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Yagura turned to look at Mei who was trembling badly, "It will be alright, you won't be alone I'll be there with. Besides my father will only probably ask you some questions about your family. But say what I told you in the alleyway, that you want to become a powerful asset to the village, alright?" Yagura asked calmly. Mei nodded and gave a small smile. "Well then," Yagura began extending his hand for Mei to take to which she quickly latched on. "shall we get going?" Mei nodded and Yagura led a still slightly scared Mei into his father's office.

"I was wondering when you were going to enter Yagura. You were standing out there for some time now. You must be here for a reason." Shigeru said calmly as he heard the door open but never looking up from the scroll he was reading over in hand.

"Father I'm here to ask for a request." Yagura stated calmly.

At that Shigeru looked up to in curiosity,_ 'Never in the years we were together has he asked for anything. He's always done what he wanted to do so I guess this must be serious and it probably has to do with that girl that's latched onto him.'_ Shigeru thought. "Well this is unexpected from you Yagura, to ask me for a favor. But in any case, I am very busy so make it brief." Shigeru said putting down the scroll he just signed.

Yagura took a calming breath before he spoke, "I found Mei Terumi," he indicated the girl on his arm. "getting bullied by some other kids because she has a kekkei genkai. After I had scared them off Mei told me that she was homeless. I would like her to stay with us seeing as she no longer has any family left." Yagura stated.

"Ah, the Terumi clan. They are a powerful bunch that has helped Kirigakure win many past battles. Anyways so you want me to allow this young lady to stay in our home?" Shigeru asked and Yagura nodded. "Another question, why would you want to do this seeing how from your story you both just met?"

"Ao has always taught how to be a gentleman to everybody and especially to women. Now I'm just trying to uphold how I was raised by helping Mei." Yagura stated strongly.

"I see, however I can not agree to this. Why should I have an unknown stranger in my house?"

"Fath-," Yagura was cut off.

"I-I will do anything I can so that I have a place to stay Mizukage-sama. Yagura said that you probably wouldn't agree to this willing and that you would have to be benefitted in someway. I can benefit you by becoming a special asset to the village like Yagura. You said it yourself that my clan is very powerful because they have 2 kekkei genkai's of combining Water and Fire to make a Vapour Style and Fire Style and Earth Style to make Lava Style. If you train I would become 1 of your special ninja's that help you make sure Kirigakure is always protected." Mei exclaimed.

"Heh, heh, heh." Shigeru's shoulders shook as he chuckled at what he saw and heard. "Well Yagura it seems your mother was right about you possibly becoming the Mizukage. With that kind of mindset I wouldn't be surprised. You already knew my way of thinking and made me an offer I probably wouldn't refuse so easily," he chuckled some more. "Yes you do have a political mindset to get what you want." Shigeru laughed.

"Does that mean Mei can stay with us?" Yagura asked uncertainly.

"Please, I will do anything!" Mei begged.

"You do realize what this arrangement entails for you don't you? Rigorous training for all hours of the day, will you be able to handle that?" Shigeru questioned.

"Y-Yes I will do whatever it takes so that I can have a place to stay. I will have to endure the training no matter what." Mei declared definitively.

Shigeru nodded his head, "Very well then, I have seen your determination and as Yagura put it I am short on powerful Shinobi and their could be war in the coming years. You will stay in my mansion living with myself, Yagura, and Ao. You and Yagura will begin your training 1 year from now. In the mean time Ao will teach you whatever he deems necessary for you to learn." Shigeru stated.

"Thank you very much Mizukage-sama, I won't let you down." Mei exclaimed giddily.

"Yes well, can you please leave. I am behind on my paper work and your predicament has set me back even further behind." Shigeru said tiredly while picking up a scroll to read over.

"Sorry Mizukage-sama and I promise you won't regret your decision." Mei said excitedly before rushing out the Mizukage's office.

Just as Yagura was about to turn and leave the Mizukage spoke up, "Yagura, I better not regret my decision." Shigeru said sternly. Yagura nodded grimly, _'I hope it wasn't a mistake either_.' Yagura thought before walking out the room and leaving the Mizukage's office.

Once outside he was greeted with a bone crushing hug from Mei, "Thank you so much Yagura. If you didn't rescue me th-they probably would've killed me. I am forever in your debt." Mei cried hugging Yagura.

"Well from your reactions everything went well I assume." Ao said jumping down from the roof above and landing in front of them. "Now that everything has been settled we must head to the academy, you both are extremely late and I will have to explain something's to the instructor's about you both." Ao said and led them to the academy.

**XXX**

"Yagura-sama and Mei Terumi will only attend the academy for the rest of the year. After that I want you to remove them from your classes and school roster until graduation." Ao snarled at the head instructor for the academy.

"And why will they only be here for one year, does Yagura-sama get special treatment because he's the Mizukage's son and what of the Terumi girl why won't she been in classes?" The head instructor questioned even further.

Ao rubbed his forehead exasperatedly, "The Mizukage wants to specifically train both Mei and Yagura-sama himself so they won't have time to be in school. They will have at this year alone to come here to the academy to learn basic knowledge. After that once Mizukage-sama feels they are ready they will take their exams to become genin."

"Very well then, they can stay here for this year." The Head instructor snarled.

"Yagura-sama, Mei head to your classes and I will take you both home afterwards, alright." Both nodded and soon followed the Head instructor into the class that had already begun.

Once inside the children started to murmur among themselves upon seeing Yagura and the girl with the kekkei genkai. Yagura noted that some of the boys that were in the class were the one's bullying Mei. Yagura glanced at Mei to see she was trembling, before he could comment he was cut off. "How may I help you Head Instructor Saburo?" Harusame said seeing him enter his class.

The head instructor motioned for the class instructor Harusame to come over so they could talk in private, "Harusame, these 2 will be joining your class. They will be here for this year only before the Mizukage-sama takes them to train with him after this year, so I need you to teach them well to show him our academy is top-notch." Saburo the head instructor said.

Harusame nodded, "Yes, I will mold these 2 into fine Shinobi." Harusame declared.

"Good." Saburo said as he turned and walked out the classroom.

Harusame then turned and addressed the class, "We will be having 2 new students joining our class this year. Will you 2 please introduce yourselves and say something about yourselves?" Harusame asked kindly.

Yagura and Mei both nodded, "I'll go first, my name is Yagura and I am the son of the Third Mizukage." he said plainly.

Harusame nodded hiding his surprise that the Mizukage's son was attending his class, "Alright good, now your turn young lady."

"M-My name is M-Mei Terumi and I'm from t-the Terumi clan." Mei stuttered under the stares of the entire class.

"Well we certainly have some fine young future Shinobi here. A member of the powerful Terumi clan as well as the Mizukage's son, looks you guys will have some major competition." Harusame said as he addressed the class. "Well anyways take your seats anywhere you'd like so we can begin."

Yagura already knowing that this year was going to be a waste since he already knew most of the basic's of being a ninja and just wanting to graduate headed to the back of the room into a row that had a seat near the window followed closely by Mei. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Mei asked uncertainly.

Yagura glanced at Mei before responding, "No, I wouldn't mind at all. I could use the company." Yagura said as he slide closer to the window leaving an open seat, Mei quickly sat down next to Yagura and they both looked up at Harusame as he began to teach his lesson.

"Alright class today we will be learning about kenjutsu. Here in Kirigakure we tend to focus primarily on kenjutsu, and does anyone here know why we specialize in kenjutsu?" Harusame asked the class.

The children murmured among themselves to try to figure out an answer, but before any of them could answer Yagura raised his hand, "We specialize in kenjutsu because of the mist that's always in the air surrounding the village. I believe it was called the 'Silent Killing'." Yagura answered as if it was everyday knowledge.

"Very good Yagura you are very knowledgable. Come on class you don't want the Yagura-sama's to show you guys up, this should be common knowledge to anyone here in Kirigakure. Moving on, the reason Kirigakure ninja specialize in kenjutsu specifically the 'Silent Killing' is because of our terrain that we live in like Yagura said. After spending countless hours in Kirigakure which is always surrounded by a thick mist, we get accustomed to the mist and lack of visibility making us more adept in fighting under those condition's than those who aren't from this village. Now can anyone tell me what we do while using the 'Silent Killing'?" Harusame asked the class.

Yagura not wanting to waste time was about to answer the question to speed up the class when one of the older students answered the question first, "The 'Silent Killing' is a kenjutsu fighting style mainly used by Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsmen. They mainly use a form of cover to assassinate your opponent. Here we typically use the 'Hidden Mist Jutsu' to hide our presence in a thick mist that obscures the vision of our victims which usually ends up making them panic, and once we've pinpointed their exact location we mutilate our enemies mercilessly by chopping off their limbs one by one starting with their legs so they can't run away. At least that's what I would do instead of simply cutting their neck and letting them off easily when I become a member." the student laughed out as he saw the expressions on the younger kids faces.

Harusame looked on disturbed by the display, "Kisame, that is not how we are taught to execute the 'Silent Killing'. We do not disrespect people, not even our enemies by making them anticipate death. We give them a quick and painless death and you already know that already Kisame. Now the 'Silent Killing' is a fighting style that is simply an assassination method of killing an opponent before they realize it. Like what Kisame already alluded to, we mainly use the 'Hidden Mist Jutsu' to hide our movements to stealthily sneak around our opponent and after many years of training your senses you could be able to pinpoint your enemy in zero visibility just based on the slightest sound." Harusame informed the class which earned him oohs and ahhs from around the room.

"Wow that is so cool! I want to learn the 'Silent Killing'." Students exclaimed as they chattered among themselves on the prospect of learning this form of fighting.

"You really know a lot don't you, I guess being the son of the Mizukage and having your very own personal trainer put's you ahead of the rest of us huh." Mei asked Yagura who was staring across the room. Mei followed his gaze to the big blue boy who had fish gills on his face. She turned back to Yagura, "He seems really cruel, especially how he described how he would fight or should I say torture someone." Mei said shivering at the thought of ever having to fight him. "So why are you staring at him like that?" Mei questioned trying to start a conversation with possibly her only friend but his gaze was fixated on the blue boy.

_'His chakra is enormous, why didn't my father make him the jinchūriki instead of me while I was still recovering as a baby. Surely my father would have known that this boy has enough chakra to hold a tailed beast. He probably just chose me because he thought it would be easier to control his son and not any other person much less this ruthless brute.'_ Yagura thought as he then turned and faced Mei who was still trying to get his attention, "I apologize Mei-chan, I was just thinking about something. So what were you saying?" Yagura asked.

Mei's cheeks turned a slight pink at what Yagura said, _'He called me -chan. Does this mean we're friends?'_ Mei thought to herself. "I-I was wond-wondering if w-we were fri-friends...?" Mei trailed off her voice getting quieter as she spoke.

Yagura looked stunned, "Well if you want too, besides we're going to be spending a lot of time together so things would be easier if we became friends right?" Yagura said grinning at Mei who nodded her head excitedly.

"We're going to be the bests of friends!" Mei exclaimed a little too loudly drawing the attention of the class who stared at her like she was crazy. She just smiled at them and hugged Yagura tightly, "Thank you for being my first friend Yagura-kun." Mei cheered.

Yagura slowly raised his arms and returned the hug, "And thank you for being my first friend as well, Mei-chan." Yagura whispered. After few moments passed they broke apart. "You should be listening to Harusame, seeing how this is your first time in the academy. I wouldn't want to hold you back." Yagura stated.

Mei nodded in understanding, "Ok, I just wanted to get to know you a bit more but you're right and besides we're going to be living together." Mei said turning to face the front of the class to hear Harusame-sensei explaining the different ninja tools.

The class continued on like that for the next several hours we're Harusame taught the class about the basic stuff a genin should now and Yagura would help Mei understand stuff she didn't understand the first time. "Alright class for the last lesson will be hands on were you guys will practice with weapons hitting targets." Harusame said as he lined up the class and lead them to the targets set up outside.

**XXX**

Once outside Harusame had the class line up in 5 even rows in front of the 5 targets, "You all will get to use whichever you like whether it is a shuriken, senbon, or a kunai. However, you will only get 10 tries. All you have to do is just aim for the red dot in the center of the dummy or get as close to it as you can." Harusame said as he watched as the students picked up their weapon of choice. Once everyone had their weapons Harusame said, "Begin!"

Yagura was not impressed with what he saw. The first 5 boys were decent where they hit the white or black ring, but the next five were horrible. Some of the throws didn't even hit the target at all. "Class you must aim first before you throw." Harusame told the students. After Harusame told them to calm down they did a bit better hitting the target at random spots ranging from white to black. Yagura wasn't one to brag but he knew even though he wasn't particularly skilled with shuriken he was sure he would have done better blind folded. Yagura was slowly losing interest in watching them mess up, that was until he saw Kisame step up for his try. Yagura wondered if he would be any better.

Kisame had chosen 10 shuriken and threw them clean through the target destroying the post thing. "Well, Kisame strength isn't everything but good job I suppose." Harusame stated to the blue boy. The children all gasped at Kisame's vast amount of strength while Kisame simply chuckled to himself.

Although Yagura didn't see where his hit that wasn't the issue, his had shuriken cut through the target like butter. 'That would definitely kill someone.' Yagura thought. He then looked up and noticed it was Mei's turn and he could already tell she was going to do horrible. She was holding the senbon all wrong. She picked them up and threw them like they were daggers, which they bounced off the target. The children all laughed, "Mei, you have to throw senbon straight and not like the daggers next time." Harusame said.

Yagura had decided to go last to see who could potentially be his rival but all of them were either average or not good. The only real candidate was Kisame who Yagura didn't want as a rival. Yagura stepped up for his turn, and threw the shuriken like he'd done with Ao. His shuriken would hit the center or the blue and red outer rings. "Good work Yagura, you are the best one out of all your classmates when it comes to ninja tools. That concludes today's lesson class, you are all free to leave now and be sure to practice you're shuriken training, class dismissed." Harusame said before disappearing.

Mei ran up to Yagura, "Wow Yagura-kun, you're really good with shuriken's. Mine didn't even stay in the target, I did very poorly." Mei pouted.

"I guess I did alright but ninja tools is not my forte, but you will get better once you start living with us. Anyways we should get going before it get's dark out." Yagura said leading Mei to the gates to leave but was stopped by a demeaning voice.

"Ahh, so the rumors are true that the Mizukage's son is a little runt." the voice said with mirth.

Yagura didn't have to turn around to know who that voice belonged to, "Kisame, is there something you want or are you here to start a problem?" Yagura asked turning his head to look behind him at the tall blue boy he knew was behind him. Although Yagura looked calm when he said that internally he was shaking at his unsuppressed chakra.

Kisame chuckled, "My my, getting defensive aren't we. I simply came over to welcome my new classmates and to see the little Mizukage's boy." he said with mirth. "I also came over to see something." Kisame laughed again.

"See wha-," Yagura quickly pushed Mei to the ground and jumped out-of-the-way of an incoming punch intended for his head by Kisame who struck the ground, causing it to shatter. "Mei are you alright?" Yagura asked seeing her holding her left arm. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Yagura shouted exasperatedly at Kisame who slowly stood up removing his fist from the crater it created.

Although Mei was hurt she ran over to where Yagura now stood, "Are you alright?" Mei asked looking over Yagura's form to check for injuries. When she found none she turned to Kisame, "What is your problem, attacking us for no reason?" Mei shouted angrily.

Kisame chuckled, "Do you want to know something interesting?" Kisame asked as laughed at the confused looks on both Yagura's and Mei's faces. "Some sharks are ovoviviparous which means the eggs hatch inside the female's body, then are born. However, with some kinds of sharks, the numbers of eggs that hatch don't match up with the number of pups born. Do you know why?" Kisame asked.

Yagura couldn't understand why Kisame was telling him about sharks and eggs, "Why are you talking nonsense?" Yagura asked not understanding Kisame's meaning.

Kisame paused for a moment like he was contemplating answering Yagura's unanswered question, "Cannibalism." Kisame said ignoring the question altogether. "When the eggs hatch, the pups resort to cannibalizing their siblings in the mother's belly." Realization suddenly dawned on Yagura as he started to figure out the meaning behind his words. "From the moment they are born, the fratricide begins. Other than itself, every other pup is fodder. From today, you and I belong to Kirigakure. Please be wary...of me." Kisame trailed off.

"You're saying that even though we're from the same village you would kill your own comrades." Yagura asked dumbfounded while Mei gasped. "We are not sharks, we are humans. Humans know better than sharks not to kill their comrades." Yagura stated.

Kisame paused for a moment, "I wonder about that. Being the son of the Mizukage, I thought that at least you would know what I'm talking about." Kisame said. "Anyway let's have fun together." Kisame said leaving the school grounds and as an after thought he shouted, "By the way, my name is Kisame Hoshigaki!" he said as he disappeared from the court-yard.

"Yagura what is he talking about?" Mei asked.

Yagura looked down in thought, "I don't know, but I will find out." Yagura stated helping Mei off of the floor before they were met by Ao.

* * *

**Authors Note: I apologize for the long delay but I have school work. Anyways thanks for the reviews I recieved and more would be highly appreciated. Tell me if you would rather long chapters which would contain at least 8000 words or short chapters for about 4000 to 5000 words. Leave what you would prefer and as always please review.**


End file.
